Nations Overview
This page is here to give a quick overview of each age and nation, what they do and how they play, and to link to their specific pages. Early Ages The early ages are full of magic and civilization is at its beginning. At most places iron has not been thought of yet and armors and weapons are made of wood, stone and bronze. Mages are most powerful in this age and there is an abundance of magic resources. It is a time of legends. Arcoscephale, Golden Era An ancient human kingdom led by Philosophers, Arcoscephale mainly uses heavy infantry, chariots and flying Icarids. The Philosophers are skilled researchers. Oreiads, roaming mountain spirits, and Mystics skilled in Astral and Elemental magic give Arcoscephale great magical versatility. The priestesses of Arcoscephale can heal wounded soldiers. Ermor, New Faith Ermor is a human empire centered around a great city. The Empire has just recently converted to the New Faith and its magical skills are very versatile as mage-priests from the Old Faith still linger. Ulm, Enigma of Steel Ulm is a nation with a barbarian legacy. They are strong and proud and worship steel and spirits of the wild. The warriors of Ulm are stealthy and well versed in the ways of the wild. The warrior smiths are master of magical forging. Marverni, Time of Druids Marverni is a nation of tribal chiefdoms led by Druids, powerful readers of the stars and the Earth. Most warriors fight bare-chested, but noble warriors use chainmail armor. Sauromatia, Amazon Queens Sauromatia is a tribal nation ruled by women. Swift raiders and lancers form the backbone of the armies. Amazon warriors and Androphags are the sacred elites of the Sauromatians. Witch Kings, masters of dark sorcery, rule the Androphag tribe. Hydras from the Pythian Marsh are tamed and used in warfare. T'ien Ch'i, Spring and Autumn T'ien Ch'i is an emerging empire. Masters of the Five Elements and Celestial Masters are versatile mages. The nobles partake personally in battles and their chariots form an important part of the army. Sacred Celestial Beings and the sacred Warriors of the Five Elements form the elite core of the armies. Machaka, Lion Kings A human kingdom ruled by a royal family of great men. Machaka uses many different animals for warfare and has light to medium infantry as well as archers. Priests and Witch doctors from various clans give Machaka a wide range of magical skills. Machakans dislike cold lands. Mictlan, Reign of Blood Mictlan is an old kingdom ruled by priest-kings. Their god hungers and must be sated with blood sacrifice. Mictlan has powerful mages and priests, but its infantry uses archaic weapons. Abysia, Children of Flame Abysians are lava-born humanoids that radiate heat. Abysians mainly use heavy infantry. They have skilled Fire and Blood mages and their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Abysians dislike cold provinces. Caelum, Eagle Kings Caelum is a union of three tribes of winged beings that live on high mountaintops. One tribe is fully immune to cold and another tribe is cold and lightning resistant. All mages of Caelum are skilled in Air magic and some also have some skill in Water and Death. All of Caelum dislikes warm lands. C'tis, Lizard Kings C'tis is an ancient kingdom of lizardmen. They do not use cavalry or archers, but use chariots and javelins instead. C'tis has powerful Death mages and powerful Lizard King priests. The lizards dislike cold provinces. Pangaea, Age of Revelry Pangaea is a woodland realm of wild halfmen. Pangaea has stealthy satyrs, flying harpies, strong centaurs, and raging minotaur warriors. The Panii are powerful mages of Nature and Earth and are able to lure women into the wild. Agartha, Pale Ones A cavern realm of Pale Ones and troglodytes. Pale Ones can grow to huge proportions. Oracles and Earth-Blood mage-kings rule the Pale Ones. All Pale Ones have perfect night vision. Tir na n'Og, Land of the Ever Young Tir na n'Og is a bless isle ruled by a magical race known as Tuatha and their Sidhe descendants. Fir Bolg, lesser descendants of the Nemedians, compose much of the population. The Sidhe and Tuatha are able to weave illusions to hide their true appearance. Fomoria, The Cursed Ones Fomoria is a bountiful land inhabited by malformed giants. The land was attacked by wave after wave of invaders. Of these, the Fir Bolg, lesser descendants of the nemedians, have established themselves and live in peace with the Fomorians. A few of the magically powerful Nemedians also linger, defeated remnants of an invading people now subject to their old enemies. Vanheim, Age of the Vanir Vanheim is a nation ruled by Vanir, ancient enemies of the Jotun giants. Vanir can sail across the oceans and hide themselves with illusions. They mostly use infantry and sacred berserkers. Their Dwarven smiths are powerful Earth mages. Helheim, Dusk and Death Helheim is a nation of Vanir ruled by Hanged Kings guarding the entrance to Hel. Vanir can hide themselves with illusions. They utilize unique troops, including flying Valkyries. The Hagadrotts are powerful Death and Air mages and the Svartalf smiths are skilled in Earth and Death magic. Niefelheim, Sons of Winter Niefelheim is a frozen realm and the home of the Niefel Giants, descendants of the Rimtursar. Giants are immune to the cold and dislike hot lands. Their mages are versatile and powerful sorcerers. Kailasa, Rise of the Ape Kings Kailasa is a realm of intelligent apes ruled by Yakshas and Yavanas, divine beings living on the Sacred Mountain of Kailasa. Lanka, Land of Demons Lanka is a realm of intelligent apes ruled by Rakshasa, demon ogres skilled in dark sorcery and necromancy. Yomi, Oni Kings Yomi is a nation of Oni and their servants. Oni are demons of the mountain wilderness. They are magically powerful and almost immortal, but few in number and rather stupid. Hinnom, Sons of the Fallen Hinnom is a wasteland inhabited by several kinds of giants. The Rephaite lords rule the lesser giants by fear and force. Ur, The First City Ur is a nation of wild men, Enkidus, led by the priest-kings of the First City. Berytos, The Phoenix Empire Berytos is a nation of sailors and tradesmen who have founded dozens of colonies. Since the founding of a colony near Ashdod in Hinnom, they have become influenced by the blood cult of the Melqarts. [[Xibalba (Early Ages)|'Xibalba, Vigil of the Sun']] Cave dwelling bat people that once guided the sun on its night time passage through their caves. Atlantis, Emergence of the Deep Ones Atlantis is an underwater nation of amphibious beings. They do not use missile troops. They have powerful Earth and Water mages and powerful priests. R'lyeh, Time of Aboleths R'lyeh is an underwater nation. An ancient race of mentally superior beings has enslaved other races to work for it. R'lyeh has Atlantian and Oceanian troops as well as their own Aboleths. The Aboleths are powerful Astral and Water mages. Pelagia, Pearl Kings Pelagia is an underwater realm of tritons and mermen. Tritons are unable to leave the sea, but mermen can shed their tails and walk on dry land. Both races have mages, but only the merman mages can leave the sea and their magical powers become severely reduced when they do. Oceania, Coming of the Capricorns Oceania is an underwater realm of half-men. They can remove their tails and walk on dry lands. The Capricorn is a powerful Nature and Water mage, but loses some of his power if he leaves the sea. Sirens can take birdshape and lure enemies into the sea. The legendary Bishop Fishes lead the Cult. Therodos, Telkhine Spectre Therodos was a mighty kingdom ruled over by powerfull nigh-godlike beings called the Telkhines. So the Pantokrator banished them, sunk and cursed the empire. All that is left is some of the divine servants of the Telkhines and legions of spectral humans who refuse to acknowledge that they were all killed. Middle Ages Civilization has continued to make progress and modern technologies like iron are now available to most nations. Mages have lost some of their former power and magic resources are not as abundant as before. Arcoscephale, The Old Kingdom An ancient human kingdom led by Astrologers, Arcoscephale mainly uses heavy infantry, chariots and war elephants. The Astrologers are powerful Astral mages. Mystics skilled in Astral and Elemental magic give Arcoscephale great magical versatility. The priestesses of Arcoscephale can heal wounded soldiers. Ermor, Ashen Empire Ermor was a human empire that was corrupted and fell into darkness. Now Ermor is a land of the dead. Skeletal legions march from the Ashen Empire to conquer the lands of the living. Sceleria, The Reformed Empire Sceleria is a splinter empire that emerged when the great Empire of Ermor was swallowed by powers from the Underworld. Now Sceleria is a land where the dead and the living walk side by side. Sceleria uses legionnaires and undead. Their Thaumaturgs are skilled makes of Death and Astral magic. They are also unholy priests capable of reanimating the dead. Pythium, Emerald Empire Pythium is a splinter empire that broke free from Ermor when it fell. Pythium uses legionnaires, but also has Serpent Cataphracts and hydras. The Theurgs of Pythium are powerful priests and Astral mages. Pythium uses Theurgical communion to empower their mages in battle. Man, Tower of Avalon Man is a feudal kingdom of humans. They use knights and skilled longbowmen. They have powerful mages of Nature and Air, but their priests are weak. They have powerful special troops of Avalon. Eriu, Last of the Tuatha Eriu was founded when humans defeated the Tuatha in ages past. Now the Tuatha and their Sidhe descendants re-emerge from their hiding places to lead the humans. The Sidhe and Tuatha are able to weave illusions to hid their true appearance. They are skilled Air and Nature mages. Ulm, Forges of Ulm Ulm is a human kingdom famous for its steel. They use heavy infantry and heavy knights. Even their crossbowmen use heavy armor. Their smiths, Earth mages of limited skill, are able to forge magic items at a reduced cost. The priests of Ulm are weak. Marignon, Fiery Justice Marignon is a human kingdom based on religious zeal. Holy knights and Inquisitors ride out to purge the world of enemy faiths. Marignon has powerful Fire and Astral mages and powerful priests. Mictlan, Reign of the Lawgiver Mictlan is an old kingdom ruled by priest-kings. Mictlan has powerful priests, but its infantry uses archaic weapons. T'ien Ch'i, Imperial Bureaucracy T'ien Ch'i is a bureaucratic empire. Versatile mages of The Way of the Five Elements, Celestial Masters and religious ministers serve the Emperor. The cavalry of the Empire is well known, and sacred Celestial Beings form the elite core of the armies. Eunuch administrators can increase provincial defense for free. Machaka, Reign of Sorcerers A human kingdom ruled by priests. Machaka uses great spider mounts and has both light infantry and heavy hoplites. Witch doctors and Black Sorcerers give Machaka a wide range of magical skills. Machakans dislike cold lands. Agartha, Golem Cult A cavern realm of humans and a few remaining Pale Ones. Pale Ones can grow to huge proportions and the old ones are rare and sacred. The Agarthan humans have only limited night vision, whereas he Pale ones see perfectly in the dark. Abysia, Blood and Fire Abysians are lava-born humanoids that radiate heat. Abysians mainly use heavy infantry. They have skilled Fire, Astral and Blood mages and their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Absyians dislike cold provinces. Caelum, Reign of the Seraphim Caelum is a magocracy of slender, winged beings living on the coldest mountaintops. They are skilled archers and train war mammoths. The heavy infantry of Caelum uses arms and armor of magical ice. Caelian Seraphs are powerful mages of wind and frost. They are cold resistant and dislike warm lands. C'tis, Miasma C'tis is an ancient kingdom of lizardmen. They do not use cavalry or archers, but use poison slingers instead. C'tis has powerful priest-kings. The Dominions C'tis causes lands to turn into rotting marshlands that cause disease in everyone who is not cold-blooded or not accustomed to swamps and marshes. The lizards dislike cold provinces. Pangaea, Age of Bronze Pangaea is a woodland realm of wild halfmen. Pangaea as stealthy satyrs, flying harpies, strong centaurs, and raging minotaur warriors. The Panii are powerful mages of Nature and Earth and are able to lure women into the wild. Asphodel, Carrion Woods Asphodel was once part of Pangaea, a woodland realm of wild halfmen. Now Asphodel is a land of vengful woods and living carrion. Satyrs, harpies, centaurs and minotaurs walk side by side with beasts of animated vines and bones. Panic Apostates practice necromancy and magic of the wild. Vanheim, Arrival of Man Vanheim is a human nation ruled by Vanir, ancient enemies of the Jotun giants. Vanir can sail across the oceans and hide themselves with illusions. They mostly use infantry, but utilize many unique troops, including flying Valkyries, human berserkers and skinshifters. Their Dwarven smiths are powerful Earth mages. Jotunheim, Iron Woods Jotunheim is the home of the giants of the north. Jotuns are immune to the cold and dislike hot lands. Their Vaetti allies use wolf riders, but no heavy cavalry or bows are used. Their mages are versatile and powerful sorcerers. Vanarus, Land of the Chudes Vanarus is a kingdom of the frozen lands. It is a nation of humans, Chudes and Vanir. Old traditions of the three peoples intermingle and new ones are formed. The Vanir were always few their numbers are ever dwindling. The Chudes are more numerous, but it is clear the the humans will dominate the land in a distant future. Bandar Log, Land of the Apes In the dense forests of the Bandar is a realm of intelligent apes. The exceptionally smart white apes are sacred and bless with the gift of magic. The apes have a multitude of missile weapons and have trained elephants and tigers to be used in warfare. Shinuyama, Land of the Bakemono Shinuyama is a nation of Bakemono, ghostly goblins of the wilderness. Some of them have supernatural abilities such as an aura of fear or shapeshifting abilities. Ashdod, Reign of the Anakim Ashdod is a wasteland inhabited by giants. The giants have degenerated since earlier times and only in the Twin Cities live the Anakim of pure blood. Nazca, Kingdom of the Sun Nazca is a necrocracy of living winged humanoids ruled by mummified dead kings. Xibalba, Flooded Caves Cave dwelling amphibians that have replaced the bat people when their caves were flooded. Atlantis, Kings of the Deep Atlantis is an underwater nation of amphibious beings. They do not use missile troops. They have powerful Water mages and powerful priests. R'lyeh, Fallen Star R'lyeh is an underwater nation. An ancient race of mentally superior beings from a fallen star has enslaved a colony of Atlantians. R'lyeh has Atlantian slave troopers, strange hybrids and Illithids who use mind blasts. The Starspawns of R'lyeh are powerful Astral mages. Pelagia, Triton Kings Pelagia is an underwater realm of tritons and mermen. Tritons are unable to leave the sea, but mermen can shed their tails and walk on dry land. In recent times Pelagia has started to use bronze armor. Both races have mages, but only the merman mages can leave the sea and their magical power becomes severely reduced when they do. Oceania, Mermidons Oceania is an underwater realm of half-men. They can remove their tails and walk on dry land. The Capricorn is a powerful Nature and Water mage, but loses some of his power if he leaves the sea. Sirens can take birdshape and lure enemies into the sea. The legendary Bishop Fishes lead the Cult. Ys, Morgen Queens Once a city of unrivaled splendor Ker-Ys was sunken beneath the waves as a place of refuge for the tuatha of Tir na n'Og. Ker-Ys is now inhabited by mermen known as merrow and the Morgen descendants of the Tuatha sorceresses that fled the fall of Tir na n'Og. With the coming of the new god the city has risen from beneath the waves and the splendor of the bronze-walled city has returned for all to witness. Late Ages In the Late Ages iron and steel are readily available and used to arm most troops. Magic resources have continued to dwindle, but mages have become more organized, and their knowledge of the different magic paths are greater than ever before. 'Arcoscephale, Sibylline Guidance' An ancient human kingdom led by Astrologers, Arcoscephale mainly uses heavy infantry backed up by strong ape warriors from a distant land and heavily armed war elephants. Both Sibyls and Mystics are powerful Astral mages. The priestesses of Arcoscephale have some skill in Nature magic and can heal wounded soldiers 'Pythium, Serpent Cult' Pythium is a splinter empire that broke free from Ermor when it fell. Pythium uses legionnaires, but also has Serpent Cataphracts and hydras. Since the heyday of the Empire, the Theurgs have lost much of their power. Instead, a multitude of heretical mystery cults flourish. 'Lemuria, Soul Gates' Lemuria is a withering realm of ghosts and shadows. Sceleria, the surviving part of old Ermor was destroyed due to its dependence on the living dead. Now spectral legions of the former empire reenter a world through the soul gates created by the thaumaturgs. 'Man, Towers of Chelms' Man is a feudal kingdom of humans who have almost lost the magic of an earlier age. They use knights, skilled longbowmen and crossbowmen. They have mage scholars who are able to study in magically drained lands. The surviving Wardens of Avalon are sacred stealthy troops. 'Ulm, Black Forest' Ulm is a human kingdom destroyed by civil war and a great curse. Hunger for mortal flesh plagues the nobles of the land. An Iron Inquisition controls the kingdom and all magic is banned. Secretive occultists of the Illuminated Order hide in the shadows and manipulate leaders near and far. 'Marignon, Conquerors of the Sea' Marignon is a human kingdom based on religious zeal. Missionaries sail out to spread the word of the True God. Marignon has powerful priests as well as Fire and Blood mages. 'Mictlan, Blood and Rain' Mictlan is an old kingdom taken over by Atlantian Kings. Their God hungers and must be sated with blood sacrifice. Mictlan has powerful Water and Blood mages and priests, but its infantry uses archaic weapons. 'T'ien Ch'i, Barbarian Kings' The Celestial Empire is crumbling and the Bureaucracy is all but destroyed. The Imperial Guard is no more and the cavalry of old has been replaced by skilled barbarian horsemen. Ancestral worship is popular once more and barbarian priest-mages of an Ancestor Cult are replacing the priests of the Bureaucracy. 'Jomon, Human Daimyos' Jomon is a feudal nation of human warlords and their samurai warriors. Ninja assassins complement the military forces. 'Agartha, Ktonian Dead' A cavern realm of humans who worship and consult the remains of the older race of Pale Ones. Cave drakes are tamed and used as mounts for their knights. Ktonian necromancers skilled in Death and Earth magic reanimate the dead so they can continue to assist the realm. 'Abysia, Blood of Humans' Abysians are lava-born humanoids that radiate heat. With the dilution of their blood, humanbreds have become increasingly common and now pureblooded Abysians are rare and sacred. Abysians mainly use heavy infantry. They have skilled Fire, Astral and Blood mages and their priests can perform blood sacrifices. Abysians dislike cold provinces. 'Caelum, Return of the Raptors' Caelum is a magocracy of winged mountain beings. The mages are skilled in Air, Earth and Death magic. They also have Earth smiths capable of producing magic items with very few magic resources. Caelum has very skilled archers and trains mammoths. 'C'tis, Desert Tombs' C'tis is an ancient kingdom of lizardmen. They do not use cavalry or archers. C'tis has powerful priest-kings and Death mages able to reanimate mummified kings of ancient times. The lizards dislike cold provinces. 'Pangea, New Era' Civilization has finally reached Pangaea and the halfmen have built cities and are using iron armaments. The strong and well-armed minotaurs and centaurs are formidable warriors, but the priests have diminished in power. 'Midgard, Age of Men' Midgard is a human nation whose religious leaders are the few remaining Vanir. Vanir can sail across the oceans and hide themselves with illusions. They mostly use infantry, but utilize many unique troops, including human berserkers and skinshifters. Their human mages are accomplished at Air and Astral magic. 'Utgard, Well of Urd' Utgard is the home of the giants of the north. Jotuns are immune to the cold and dislike hot lands. With their numbers dwindling, the giants have allied with humans. They don't use heavy cavalry or bows. The human Norns are versatile and powerful sorceresses and seeresses. 'Bogarus, Age of Heroes' Bogarus is a nation of humans who have replaced the Vanir as rulers of a cold and inhospitable land. From mighty cities, princes and religious leaders carve an empire out of the frozen lands. Mages of various traditions ply their trade sponsored by the princes. In villages across the land, fanatic cults of flagellants have formed. 'Patala, Reign of the Nagas' Patala is a realm of intelligent apes ruled by Nagas, divine serpent beings of the Underworld Realm of Patala. 'Gath, Last of the Giants' Gath is a nation of human tribes subjugated by the giants of Gath, the last of the Rephaim. Ragha, Dual Kingdom Ragha is a dual kingdom of fire and ice, rage and serenity. Half of the population are Abysian descendants from the isolated colony of Tur, and half the population are Airyan refugees from Caelum. Xibalba, Return of the Zotz Cave dwelling bat people that have returned to their ancestral home. Here they awoke powerful amphibious beings that became their masters. 'Atlantis, Frozen Sea' Atlantis is a nation of amphibious beings that have been forced out of the water. They do not use missile troops. They have powerful Water and Death mages who can sail across the seas. 'R'lyeh, Dreamlands' R'lyeh is an underwater nation. A God Dreaming of the Void is awakening and inflicting insanity on this world. The army of R'lyeh consists of madmen, Void Beasts, Atlantian slave troopers, strange hybrids, and illithids who use mind blasts. The Starspawns of R'lyeh are powerful Astral mages. Category:Amphibious